Wireless sensor devices are used in a variety of applications including the heart function measurements of users. In many of these applications, a wireless sensor device is attached directly to the user's skin to measure certain data. By combining this measured data with various low complexity heart function measurement algorithms, the heart function measurements of the user are calculated by the wireless sensor device. Imperfections typical to wearable sensor environments include motion artifact noise and baseline wander that degrade the performance of such algorithms.
As a result, extra processing is required to create robust heart function measurement algorithms. Such processing requires extensive mathematical calculations which translate into higher power consumption by the microprocessor of the wireless sensor device. Therefore, there is a strong need for a power efficient solution that utilizes the advantages of robust heart function measurement algorithms while minimizing the power consumption required for the execution of these algorithms. The present invention addresses such a need.